Awkward
by thedarkangel22
Summary: "It's not like I'm going to be able to look him in the face after this humiliation." A one-shot concerning something that I've been wondering about for a long time. Sensitive material. I think. AraxAlex. Xoxo thedarkangel22


_Heyyyy! _

_So here's another one-shot about something that I've been wondering about since Twilight first came out. I'm sure that a lot of you also have had this question, and it's never really been answered before, so this one-shot is my take on how it all works out. _

_I don't know if any guys read Twilight fanfictions, or if any of them read my stories, but if there are any of you out there, this may make you a little uncomfortable :P _

_Now, if you're a girl, you at this point you may have an idea about what I'm getting at here ;) _

_LOL _

_Well, let's see where this takes us._

* * *

><p>Coming back from the bathroom I dropped face down on the bed.<p>

Why? Why did I have to be born a girl? What did I do in my past life to deserve this? Was I a murderer? A psychopath? A pedophile? Why?

I groaned and stuck my face in a pillow, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my lower stomach. That's right ladies, mother nature has stuck yet again.

And as if the cramps weren't bad enough on their own, I'm feeling bitchy, and all I want to do is eat and sleep.

Grrr.

Not to mention the fact that every little thing was pissing me off. I mean, my alarm went off about twenty minutes ago and I nearly threw it out the window. But then again, I felt like that on most mornings. A better example would be the fact that someone had called me about an hour ago, and they'd called the wrong number. The person was all 'I'm so sorry about that,' and whatnot and I nearly chewed their head off.

I sighed and rubbed my face and then tied back my hair. I felt like shit. It was while I was contemplating cutting my lower body off that another thought struck me. I shot up and grabbed the phone.

"Good morning Arabella, you up—"

"Tell Alexander not to come over."

"What?" asked Rosalie, confused.

"Tell Alexander not to come here," I repeated and walked to my vanity table. I stared at myself in the mirror, and nearly cringed. Oh Lord, I was a hot mess. "Please. Just, just tell him I'm not feeling well and that I'll call him... later."

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, concern colouring her voice. "Should I call Carlisle?"

"No! No, don't do that. It's nothing that I haven't been through before," I said and then rubbed my aching lower back.

"Are you sure? I could come over if you want."

"No, it's okay," I said, breathing through my teeth. The last thing I wanted right now was company, be it female or male company.

"Okay... but—"

"Really Rose," I said and tried really hard not to snap at her. "Just... just tell Alexander not to come over."

"Okay, but I don't think he's—"

"Why don't you want me here?" said Alexander from inside my bedroom and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Get out," I screeched and then threw the phone at him. He caught it easily and then shot me a confused look.

"What's—"

"Get out, get out," I repeated, throwing whatever I could reach at him. When he simply caught it all and set it safely aside I dove onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head. This could not be happening to me.

"Baby what's wrong?" I heard him ask and could hear him coming closer.

"Stop! Stop, please."

"What's wrong?"

"I—It's... I just... leave me alone, okay? I really, really don't want you here right now..."

"Why? Do you have someone hiding in here?" he asked and I heard his amusement. "I hope they realize that there's no way they can hide from a vampire," he said and I nearly groaned when I realized what he meant. Vampires had heightened senses. Heightened sense of sight, hearing, and... smell...

Oh my God I am going to die. Just curl up into a ball and die. I mean, I may as well. It's not like I'm going to be able to look him in the face after this humiliation.

"What humiliation?" he asked and I felt the bed shift when he sat down. I moved away until I was as far away from him as I could possibly be while still staying on the bed.

"What's going on Arabella?" he asked and I felt him touch my leg over the sheets. Suddenly I felt the odd urge to cry. Stupid fucked up emotions. My eyes stung and my breathing started to hitch. I cannot believe this is happening to me...

"Hey, are you crying under there?" He stared to yank on the comforters and I yanked back. But when I realized that I was no match for him, tears started to form in my eyes.

"Why don't you come out from under there and we can—"

"No! Just leave! What's wrong with you? Why can't you just listen and leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled and realized that tears were sliding down my face, which only pissed me off even more.

"Well clearly something's wrong because you've been trying to get rid of me before I even got here. And now I _know_ something's wrong because you're yelling and screaming and acting all crazy. I mean, you're thinking about being embarrassed and humiliated and you're thinking about dying. What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a—oh. Oh. Ohhh. So that's what this is about..." he said and trailed off. For a long moment both of us were silent. Finally I heard him sigh.

"Will you come out from under there?" he asked quietly and I shook my head under the covers. I had no idea whether or not he actually knew what was going on, but either way, I wasn't coming out.

"I think I have a pretty good idea about what's going on. And if you don't come out, I'm coming in," he said and after a moment he started to lift a corner of the covers.

"Stop!" I called out and the flipped the cover's down, uncovering my flushed face. I absolutely refused to look at him, so I glared stubbornly and the ceiling. He sighed and dropped down next to me, being smart enough to not touch me.

"You know, despite the fact that I was born in the 1940s I _have_ been in high school a couple of times since then. What I mean by that is that I _have_ been through sex-ed more than once. So it's not like this stuff is surprising to me..."

"Can we _please_ not talk about this," I groaned, turning even redder than before.

"I guess... but it's going to bother you for the rest of this week, and then again next month, and then again the month after that, and then—"

"I know how periods work Alexander," I growled, "trust me..."

"Exactly. And since I don't plan on being MIA for a week every month, we're going to sort this out right now."

"I'd rather not..."

"Well tough luck," he said and I could practically hear the grin in his voice. Did he think this was funny?

"No I don't actually. I'm just surprised about how much this is bothering you. I've never considered you the type to get all self-conscious."

"So you're saying that I can't get self conscious?" I snapped and turned to glare at him when he laughed.

"God you're so adorable when you're pissed off." He leaned over to kiss me and I turned my head.

"If you put your lips on my face I'll bite them off," I said darkly and made him laugh again.

"This isn't funny," I growled and he stopped laughing instantly.

"I know, I'm sorry. Now, why don't you tell me why this is bothering you so much?"

"How is it not bothering you?" I asked quietly, shoving my embarrassment aside and thinking back to the fact that vampires had heightened senses.

"Oh. _Oh_... well uh... You see, it's like this. Um—fuck you're right this is embarrassing..."

"See I told you. End of conversation. Go away now," I said and then pulled the covers over my head again.

"No wait," he said and pulled the covers down again. "I said it was embarrassing, but I'm going to deal with it anyways because it's bothering you." I forced myself to look over at him and noticed that he looked perfectly serious. So with a sigh I let him speak.

"Okay, so..." he took a deep breath. "Your blood smells pretty much the same no matter where it uh, is. Provided that you keep—uh, you know what, I'm not going there. The point is that there is no big difference. I wouldn't know that you were on your period unless you were thinking about it, or I focused really hard on your scent... Well crap that last part sounded awkward..."

"This whole damn conversation is awkward," I muttered, still blushing furiously.

"The point," he said again, "is that you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Honestly. So, uh, do you need me to go buy you tampons or whatever?" he asked and his grimace paired with the sincerity in his voice made a reluctant smile spread on my face.

"You'd really go and buy me tampons?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Well yea... You _are_ my girlfriend," he said and brushed a lock of hair off my forehead.

"I think," I said slowly, "that that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I hope you know that that's kind of weird," he said and moved so that I was in his arms.

"Yea I know," I said and let out a deep breath, snuggling into him.

"I realize that you'd be great with your daughter," I said after a moment.

"Uh..."

"No really, think about it. You were totally cool about all of this—"

"That doesn't mean much."

"It does considering that some other men have no idea how to deal with periods," I said.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're talking about certain men?" he asked and I grinned.

"That's because I'm talking about my brothers. You should have seen them when I first got my period. They didn't know what to do with themselves, let alone me and the situation at hand. I was totally calm about it, having learned about menstruation in school, but I couldn't say the same about them."

I thought back and grinned.

I had been about twelve or thirteen, and it was summer, meaning that we were all home. I had woken up, went into the washroom, and well... _you know_. And the only sort of sanitary product I'd had was a single pad they'd given us in school. So I knew that I had to get one of my brother's to drive me to the drug store so I could get something.

I had decided that I'd better ask Antonio, hoping that he'd be the calmest about it, but then again, he _had _been only about seventeen at the time. He had freaked out, big time. And then my other brothers got involved, and they'd freaked out as well. I think they called every girl they knew to try and get someone to come over. Sadly it didn't work out too well and they were left to take care of me.

It probably didn't help that I passed out in the living room in the middle of a heated discussion between my brothers.

"You passed out?" asked Alexander and I realized that he'd been following my thoughts this whole time.

"Yea. It was in the morning and I hadn't had breakfast yet. I didn't eat dinner the night before either, so I passed out." After saying so, I continued with the memory.

So when I had come to, I was upstairs in my bed again with my brothers standing around me looking at me as though I was dying from some incurable disease. When I had finally convinced them that I didn't need to go to the hospital, I had made the mistake of asking if one of them could go and buy me pads at the drug store. They had looked as though I asked them to go and find me a male prostitute or something.

Since they'd looked so damn embarrassed, I asked for a glass of water, giving them an easy escape. But it turned out that I did want that drink so I had gone down myself and caught the four of them standing in front of the front door arguing about who was going to the store. I'd told them that if one of them drove me there, I could go inside and get them myself, but they weren't having any of that either.

So eventually Diangelo had ended up going, which was probably for the best because Luca or Damen would have made complete fools of themselves and at the time Tony was dating this girl who worked at the drug store.

"Ah, of course. Can't be seen buying pads for your little sister by your girlfriend," said Alexander, and I felt him smirk against my forehead.

"Well he _was_ seventeen, and he _did_ think that she was 'the one'."

"Of course. And was she?"

"Nope. She me called me a fuck ugly, spoiled skank and he dumped her."

"What a bitch," said Alexander indignantly and I laughed. That probably wasn't a good idea because the pain in my abdomen intensified.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I hurt everywhere," I groaned. "I'm cramping and my back is _killing_ me." Pressing a kiss to my forehead he stood up and disappeared for a moment. When he came back he had a glass of water and an Advil in his palm. Grimacing slightly as I sat up and took the pill and glass from him.

"Now lay on your stomach."

"What?" I asked, taken off guard by his words.

"I said, lay on your stomach," he repeated. "Just do it Romano," he said smirking when I started to speak again and kissed me quickly. So with a shrug I laid back down and rolled onto my stomach.

"So what now—oh..." I sighed deeply when Alexander's cool hands began to massage my shoulders.

"You know, for this to work, you're going to have to relax," he murmured into my ear and I shivered.

"Okay, okay," I said closed my eyes as he continued. I've never actually had a massage before, so I didn't know whether or not they worked. But what Alexander was doing was definitely working. I sighed again and relaxed completely.

"Alexander?" I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

"Once or twice, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," he said and I rolled over onto my back.

"I love you, Alexander. You're the most amazing boyfriend ever."

"Well I can't argue with that," he said, grinning.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, touching his face gently.

"Have back pain?" he asked and I laughed.

"Aside from that."

"You'd probably wander around aimlessly for the rest of your life," he said solemnly.

"Hmm, possibly."

"That's what I'd do. Except I'd have to do it for all of eternity."

"That would suck," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It would. I love you." I smiled at his words and then pulled his face down to mine.

A long while later I realized that my cramps were gone. And I suppose it could have been because of the Advil or because of the back rub. But I think it was because of a certain golden eyed vampire that I was impossibly in love with.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Shut up and kiss me Cullen."

* * *

><p><em>Aha, well there we have it. Hope this didn't weird you out too much, but it was really bothering me :P <em>

_Comment and Review,_

_Peace, love, and back rubs._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


End file.
